Crónicas de un Crimen
by EriiNess
Summary: "Las marcas recorrían su cuerpo y su alma…" Renesmee sufría por dentro y por fuera a causa de solo una persona, de quien más amaba. Era hora de ponerle fin al dolor. / Mal Summary, Rated M: OS oscuro, escenas violentas. Espero Reviews! :


Crónicas de un Crimen

Las marcas recorrían su cuerpo y su alma…

Observó su reflejo una vez más, recorriendo con su dedo índice la figura morada e irregular del cardenal que invadía su pecho. Luego bajó hasta su vientre, también testigo de los golpes de la noche pasada.

-Pequeño, debes resistir junto conmigo. Esto no tardará en llegar a su fin-lo acarició tiernamente, como si así pudiera proteger a la criatura que llevaba dentro.

Muy a su pesar se giró sobre su eje y contempló a quien descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama, aquella que habían compartido durante varios años ya.

El principio había sido un cuento de hadas, pero luego sobrevino la tormenta. Aparecieron sus terribles e incontrolables celos, su furia desmedida, sus primeros golpes… Reclamó e imploró su perdón cientos de veces y ella se lo concedió, creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes y que su tierno y adorable esposo, al que ella tanto amaba, ocuparía el lugar de esta bestia que había surgido. Lo creía fervientemente después de haber hecho el amor con locura y pasión desenfrenadas luego de cada reconciliación.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta de lo ilusa que había sido. La bestia aquella que la azotaba con sus maltratos había llegado para quedarse.

Sin hacer ruido alguno salió de la habitación, sin tomarse el trabajo de vestirse. Aunque el pudor de pasearse con su frágil cuerpo desnudo aún seguía allí, sentía cierto placer con el aire que acariciaba su tersa y blanca piel, ahora manchada con las marcas provocadas por la furia varonil de su marido y surcada por unas cuantas cicatrices que aún no sanaban del todo.

Bajó las escaleras silenciosamente mientras la adrenalina resurgía en su interior. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde los rayos de sol atravesaban los vidrios de las ventanas y jugueteaban entre el cristal de las copas y el acero de los cuchillos, generando un juego de luces y reflejos interminable. Tomó el más filoso de los que allí había, meditándolo por una fracción de segundo y asintiendo levemente para darse coraje a si misma.

Regresó al cuarto, confirmando que él todavía dormía, entregado a un sueño del que nunca despertaría.

Avanzó sigilosamente, en puntillas de pie, sintiendo cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes y cómo su corazón palpitaba a punto de colapsar bajo su ritmo frenético.

Observó la hoja del cuchillo, brillante, que le devolvió la imagen de un rostro que había perdido ese toque dulce y aniñado tan especial que unos padres y tíos cariñosos habían sabido apreciar. Su rostro. Sus padres. Sus tíos.

Fueron unos segundos en que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. La punta cortante atravesando la piel fácilmente, el alarido agudo causado por el extremo dolor, la sangre brotando de la herida a la altura del corazón desgarrado y mutilado…

Sus lágrimas caían inútilmente mientras continuaba una labor que ya podía darse por hecha. El cuerpo tendido de su esposo ya no convulsionaba, ya no tenía vida alguna siquiera.

Pero el cuchillo seguía rompiendo la débil y fina barrera de sus tejidos una y otra vez, haciéndose eco de todo el sufrimiento, de toda la agonía y de todo el rencor que ella había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

La sangre ya había bañado sus brazos, su abdomen, sus piernas. Toda ella estaba cubierta de la sangre del vil ser que la había castigado y sometido, convirtiendo su vida en una condena. Pero seguía sin estar conforme, haber acabado con él no era suficiente para remediar todo el tormento que había atravesado.

Y, sin embargo, seguía amándolo con todo su ser. Él fue y sería por siempre su primer y único amor a pesar de todo. Y fue por ello que nunca se había atrevido a abandonarlo y que había soportado todo… Hasta hoy.

Dejó el cuchillo a un costado y se tendió sobre el colchón impregnado de esa ferrosa sustancia rojo bermellón. Oyó como el acero caía contra el parquet de la habitación pero no se inmutó. Solo se quedó allí, inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la conciencia y dilucidar sus actos.

¿Qué había hecho? Ella… Ella lo había asesinado. Y de una manera demasiado cruel, demasiado sanguinaria. Había perdido todo control existente en ella y lo había masacrado brutalmente.

-Mi amor…-susurró casi sin fuerzas junto a él. Su mano recorrió aquel rostro pálido de manera temblorosa, con un amor y devoción inusitados hasta ese momento.

El agudo sentimiento de culpa la golpeó fuertemente, haciendo que gruesas lágrimas volvieran a recorrer su rostro, salpicado de diminutas gotitas rojas. Lo besó en su frente con inmensa ternura y permaneció en completa quietud y silencio por unos minutos.

Finalmente se decidió a salir de aquella inmundicia que empezaba a descomponerse, a pesar de que solo había pasado menos de una hora. Le echó una última mirada cargada de compasión y remordimiento a quien había sido su esposo y salió de la habitación, dejando huellas a cada paso que daba.

Bajó a la sala de estar y se tumbó en uno de los sillones blancos que allí había, haciendo que este empezara a teñirse de un rosado francamente disgustante y a la vez aterrador. Cogió el teléfono sin pensarlo un minuto más y marcó el número de la única persona que correría en su ayuda.

-Edward… Necesito que vengas… Ahora- dijo ni bien respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña? Otra vez…-comenzó a decir pero Renesmee lo interrumpió.

-No… Esta vez… Fui yo.

Bien, se que es un fic muy oscuro y violento pero tuve mis razones para escribirlo. El 25 de noviembre se conmemoró el Día de la No Violencia contra la Mujer y esta me pareció una buena manera de poner en relieve la situación que enfrentan muchas mujeres. Lo se, es muy cruda mi versión, pero cosas así suceden en la realidad.

En Argentina ya van más de 126 mujeres asesinadas por sus parejas en lo que va de 2010 y más del 80% de denuncias sobre violencia doméstica son hechas por el género femenino.

En todo el mundo millones de mujeres se ven sometidas a maltratos y violencia, no solo doméstica.

Todas nosotras tenemos DERECHOS que deben ser cumplidos y respetados. Basta de impunidad, basta de muertes, basta de los tormentos a los que millones de mujeres estás inflingidas.

Espero sus reviews y gracias por leer! :D


End file.
